


Wypchaj się, panie Cousteau! (Kontynuacja Przygód Komandora Ośmiornicy i Detektywa Rozgwiazdy)

by MobyDick



Series: Octo!Steve [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, i szczypta angstu, magiczne artefakty, transformacja w zwierzaka, trochę crack!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Danny pada ofiarą fishnappingu. Więc teraz kolej Steve'a, żeby się zamartwiać. A Danno wymiata, nawet jako rozgwiazda.1/6





	Wypchaj się, panie Cousteau! (Kontynuacja Przygód Komandora Ośmiornicy i Detektywa Rozgwiazdy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take That, Jacques Cousteau! (The Continuing Adventures of Commander Octopus and Detective Starfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239501) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



>  
> 
> **Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy, które zostawialiście pod moimi wcześniejszymi tłumaczeniami!**   
> Naprawdę miło mi było widzieć, że grono fanów McDanno stale się rośnie oraz że wciąż są nowe osoby, którym czytanie McDanno po polsku sprawia frajdę.
> 
> **Tym bardziej żałuję, że ja w tym momencie zamykam swój warsztacik i to są ostatnie tłumaczenia, jakimi się z Wami dzielę.**  
>  Nawet gdybym chciała, to zwyczajnie nie potrafię pracować nad tłumaczeniami, jednocześnie czekając, aż euphoria lub któraś z jej psiapsiółek uzna za stosowne mi przypomnieć, że jestem "pieprzoną złodziejką" -- w dodatku nie dlatego, że cokolwiek kradnę, ale ponieważ uważam, że kto bez wiedzy i zgody pisarzy, scenarzystów etc. wykorzystuje ich dzieła do pisania fików, ten nie powinien się ciskać, gdy inny fikopisacz czy fikotłumacz w podobny sposób wykorzystuje ich fiki. No, była też druga kwestia: rozpowszechniania fików przez np. Chomika -- dla mnie to prawie to samo, co pożyczenie, sprzedanie lub podarowanie komuś uczciwie nabytej książki - jednak tutaj znowu się dowiedziałam, że kto kupuje/sprzedaje używane rzeczy, ten także jest pieprzonym złodziejem. Hmm...  
> (Dziwne tylko, że moje złodziejskie poglądy zaczęły przeszkadzać euphorii dopiero wtedy, kiedy sama znudziła się pisaniem i czytaniem McDannowych fików, a wcześniej byłam "cudowna" i "wspaniała", i to ona mnie tu ściągnęła i zachęcała do tłumaczenia, mimo iż wiedziała od początku, co myślę w tym temacie... Cóż, mniejsza z tym.)  
> Tak więc możecie pogratulować i podziękować boskiej eu, że uratowała ten fandom oraz w ogóle całe fanfiction przed taką złodziejką jak ja. Nie każda bohaterka nosi pelerynę! 
> 
> Wybaczcie ten przydługi, offtopowy wstęp, ale nie wydawało mi się stosowne zniknąć bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Bawcie się dalej beze mnie.   
> **Aloha \m/**
> 
>  

 

 

Detektyw Danny Williams zaklął szeptem, skradając się niepostrzeżenie wzdłuż doku w stronę zacumowanego tam małego kurta rybackiego. To był ostatni cholerny raz, że zdecydował się sprawdzić wątpliwą informację podrzuconą mu przez Toasta. Mógłby w tej chwili spać bezpiecznie w swoim gównianym mieszkaniu albo, jeszcze lepiej, wygodnie zwinąć się w kłębek w obszernym łóżku Steve'a w jego przytulnym domu nad brzegiem oceanu, gdzie Danny coraz bardziej czuł się jak u siebie.

Ale nie, zamiast tego detektyw Williams szwendał się po dokach w środku nocy, sprawdzając cynk o tajemniczym ładunku, który miał być ukryty na pokładzie kutra "Sea Monkey". Danny prychnął pod nosem.

_Sea monkeys_ *, w rzeczy samej! To dopiero był oszukańczy przekręt. Wyraźnie pamiętał, jak jako dzieciak zamówił je sobie i dostał pojemnik [słonaczków](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%82onaczek) zamiast uroczych, figlarnych stworzonek, które przedstawiała [reklama](https://iv.pl/images/73786541290936810688.jpg) na okładce jego komiksu o Wolverinie. Jakim trzeba być dupkiem, żeby w taki sposób wyłudzać pieniądze od małych dzieci. Danny - będąc zbulwersowanym klientem, a zarazem bardzo oburzonym pięciolatkiem - złapał za ołówek i mozolnie nagryzmolił do ów firmy list, w którym odgrażał się, że aresztuje ich wszystkich, kiedy dorośnie. Szkoda, że nigdy nie zabrał się za tę sprawę. Z całą pewnością dałby radę ich przymknąć pod zarzutem oszustwa.

Tymczasem westchnął i wyjrzał ponad stosem drewnianych skrzyń. O tej porze w nocy doki były naprawdę opustoszałe. Przez moment rozważał kolejną próbę dodzwonienia się do Steve'a, jednak wiedział, że zgłosiłaby się tylko poczta głosowa. Jego partner siedział aktualnie w samolocie lecącym z Los Angeles. Steve udał się na kontynent z rzadką wizytą do Mary Ann (oraz, jak podejrzewał Danny, żeby potajemnie sprawdzić i sterroryzować jej nowego chłopaka) i miał wrócić dopiero wczesnym rankiem.

Danny doprawdy nie sądził, że ten cynk okaże się być czymś więcej niż jedną z podsycanych _pakalolo_ halucynacji Toasta, lecz na wszelki wypadek zostawił Chinowi wiadomość, informując go o swoim miejscu pobytu. Marszcząc brwi, przyjrzał się pogrążonemu w ciszy kutrowi. Walić to; nikogo tam nie było. Zamierzał szybko sprawdzić tę przeklętą łajbę, a potem wrócić do domu i postarać się złapać kilka godzin snu. Bóg mu świadkiem, że McGarrett po powrocie nie pozwoli mu pospać do późna w sobotni poranek, jak to robią normalni ludzie. Szczerze mówiąc, Danny poniekąd nie mógł się już tego doczekać, ponieważ bez SuperSEALa to był długi, nudny tydzień.

Poruszając się cicho, ostrożnie wspiął się na rozkołysany kuter i przez małą kabinę (w której nie zauważył niczego interesującego) zszedł pod pokład do ładowni. Na dole wyciągnął z kieszeni małą latarkę i zaczął przeszukiwać stosy składowanych tam plastikowych skrzynek i małych akwariów. Dziesięć minut później podrapał się w głowę z konsternacją. Nie było tam żadnych narkotyków ani broni. Póki co jego jedynym znaleziskiem było kilka skrzynek koralowca i rozmaite zbiorniki ze słoną wodą, w których trzymano dziwnie wyglądające skorupiaki i [morskie ślimaki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_slug). O ile nie natknął się na szajkę przemytników zajmujących się nielegalnym handlem zwierzętami akwariowymi, to nie miało mu się poszczęścić w kwestii doprowadzenia do jakiegoś aresztowania.

Rozmyślania Danny'ego zakłóciło dudnienie nóg w sportowym obuwiu o deski pokładu nad jego głową i posykiwanie rozzłoszczonych głosów. Instynktownie wyłączył latarkę, kucnął nisko za stosem skrzynek ustawionych pod boczną ścianą i z tej kryjówki wyjrzał przez szparę pomiędzy skrzynkami.

W następnej chwili kroki zadudniły na schodach i trzej młodzi Hawajczycy zeszli do ładowni, nie przerywając swojej sprzeczki.

\- No widzicie! Mówiłem wam, że Pukui łowił na rafie! Musimy pomóc tym biednym zagrożonym stworzeniom wrócić do domu - stwierdził strasznie rozemocjonowany, patykowaty chłopak w ogromnych okularach, z dziką czupryną ciemnych loków i w wypłowiałym t-shircie z nadrukiem ["Ocalić Foki"](https://iv.pl/images/77718953531310593776.jpg).

Danny podzielał ten sentyment. Sam miał całkiem wielką słabość do SEALsów. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście natknął się na przemytniczą operację. Tylko przemycany towar nie był tego rodzaju, jakiego się spodziewał.

\- Luka, żeby to zrobić, musielibyśmy ukraść tę przeklętą łódź, a ja nie chcę tłumaczyć się przed strażą przybrzeżną, czemu jesteśmy na pokładzie kradzionego kutra pełnego zagrożonych gatunków!

Ten chłopak był o kilka lat starszy i widocznie pełnił rolę głosu rozsądku w ich grupie.

\- Ale, Makimo, jeśli szybko nie wypuścimy ich do wody, to wszystkie poumierają.

Makimo prychnął z rozdrażnieniem i spojrzał na trzeciego chłopaka, który właśnie przeżuwał batonika Mars. Tamten wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się w głowę.

W tym momencie Danny poczuł, że już czas ujawnić swoją obecność, aby nie dopuścić, by te dobroduszne dzieciaki skończyły oskarżone o kryminalną intrygę, kradzież i kto wie co jeszcze zanim ta noc dobiegnie końca.

Schował broń do kabury i zaczął się podnosić, jednak zaraz potknął się o jakiś kwadratowy przedmiot zaplątany w stos sieci, które nagle znalazły się dokładnie między jego stopami. Wydając zduszone sapnięcie, wylądował na czworakach i poczuł ukłucie bólu w swoim uszkodzonym kolanie. Poirytowany, spróbował wymacać to, o co się potknął... i raptem uświadomił sobie, że trzyma w rękach znajomą rzeźbioną szkatułkę. Bardzo znajomą rzeźbioną szkatułkę, której wieczko było teraz szeroko otwarte dzięki niezdarnym stopom Danny'ego.

\- O chole...

Resztę zastąpiło głośne _pop_ przemieszczającego się powietrza.

\- Co to było? - spytał podejrzliwie Makimo.

Razem z Luką i Tomasem podeszli we trójkę do ustawionych skrzynek i zajrzeli do kryjówki Danny'ego. Znaleźli jedynie trochę rozrzuconych ubrań, starą szkatułkę i małą różowo-złotą morską gwiazdkę, zaplątaną w sieć i gniewnie wymachującą ramionkami.

Luka wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i podniósł stworzonko w stulonych dłoniach.

\- Nie martw się, maluchu, zabierzemy cię do domu! Niedługo będziesz wolny!

Mała rozgwiazda zaczęła się wiercić, wyrażając żywiołowy sprzeciw, ale na nic się to zdało. Danny absolutnie nie miał ochoty zostać uwolnionym do ogromnego, niebezpiecznego Pacyfiku, na dodatek bez GPSa. To będzie długa droga wpław do domu, a on nie miał nawet płetw.

Luka zaniósł go do jednego ze zbiorników, podniósł pokrywę i ostrożnie wrzucił Danny'ego do wody między kilka kolorowych ukwiałów, a następnie popatrzył błagalnie na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Widzicie, chłopaki? On naprawdę chce się znaleźć na wolności.

\- Jasne, brachu! Jak w "Gdzie jest Nemo"! - przemówił wreszcie trzeci chłopak i obaj spojrzeli wyczekująco na Makimo. Makimo westchnął i wyrzucił ręce w górę. Presja grupy potrafiła cholernie dać w kość.

\- Dobra, byle szybko, żebyśmy dopłynęli na rafę i odstawili tę łódź przed świtem. Później pójdziemy pogadać z Kapu o Pukui.

Zabrali się za odcumowanie kutra i spełnienie swojego dobrego uczynku, uspokojeni świadomością, że Kawika i reszta członków Kapu na pewno zaaprobują ich dzielne starania, by chronić morskie środowisko Hawajów.

Pod pokładem, w ładowni mała morska gwiazdka napierała rozpaczliwie na pokrywę akwarium, w którym została uwięziona.

**********************************

Steve McGarrett promieniał radością, patrząc przez okno obok swojego fotela, podczas gdy samolot schodził do lądowania w Porcie Lotniczym Honolulu. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wydostanie się z tej gigantycznej puszki sardynek i odetchnie świeżym powietrzem. Sprawdził godzinę na zegarku i na jego ustach zagościł zuchwały uśmieszek. Czas przylotu perfekcyjnie pasował do jego planów. Powinien być w stanie dotrzeć do tej szczurzej nory, którą Danno nazywał swoim mieszkaniem, dokładnie w samą porę, żeby obudzić swojego partnera odpowiednią dawką słodkiego porannego kochania. Odchylił się niecierpliwie na oparcie, bębniąc palcami w podłokietnik i ignorując kokieteryjne uśmiechy posyłane mu bez przerwy przez długonogą blondynkę, która siedziała po drugiej stronie przejścia. On już miał swojego zadziornego blondyna, czekającego na niego w domu, więc dzięki wielkie.

Wzdychając szczęśliwie, postarał się rozluźnić w ciasnym fotelu. Wykonał swoją misję... znaczy, odwiedził Mary i upewnił się, że jej nowy chłopak traktuje ją jak należy, znalazł czas, by wpaść z wizytą do swojej starszej ciotki Irene (i to nie tylko z myślą o najlepszych kruchych ciasteczkach w historii cukiernictwa), a nawet wziął udział w krótkim seminarium dla stróżów prawa na temat nowego uzbrojenia i taktyk operacyjnych wraz z przedstawicielami doborowej kadry LAPD. Wciąż uważał, że SWAT to mięczaki w porównaniu do SEALsów, jednak wytrwale trzymał język za zębami, wiedząc, że Danno nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Steve wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty z LAPD. Steve był bardzo grzecznym chłopcem i zostawił swoje granaty w domu.

Wkurzony Danno był żywiołem, z którym należało się liczyć, a co gorsza - mógłby cofnąć wszystkie małżeńskie przywileje, jakie Steve dopiero co sobie pozyskał, gdyby był wystarczająco wściekły. Z drugiej strony, udobruchany Danno nie szczędził sowitych nagród, jeżeli Steve był grzeczny i trzymał się prawidłowych procedur. Seks z Danno był rewelacyjny za każdym razem. Steve wydał błogie westchnienie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy jego głowę wypełniły szczęśliwe myśli o nagim Danno.

Teraz było już tylko kwestią czasu, aż uda mu się namówić Danno na przeprowadzkę do jego domu - Steve był o tym przekonany - no a potem, prędzej czy później, przekona Danny'ego, żeby go poślubił. Dłoń Steve'a automatycznie powędrowała (po raz tysięczny) do zabezpieczonej kieszeni jego bojówek i przesunęła się po konturach ukrytego tam kwadratowego pudełeczka. To był drugi powód jego podróży do Los Angeles - jego przyjaciel Mike, który odszedł z Marynarki na emeryturę z powodu obrażeń odniesionych na służbie, obecnie był wygrywającym nagrody w konkursach jubilerem. Steve musiał już tylko zebrać się na odwagę, zaplanować idealny moment i - co stanowiło największą trudność w tym wszystkim - faktycznie wypowiedzieć na głos te słowa, którymi poprosi Danno o rękę. To było coś, czego Steve desperacko pragnął. Mieć Danny'ego w swoim życiu przez resztę życia, oraz Danny'ego i Gracie mieszkających pod jego dachem jako jego nowa rodzina.

Steve od miesięcy pracował nad remontem swojego domu, aby wyglądał zachęcająco, bezpiecznie i wygodnie dla całej ich trójki, lecz ostatnio - na przekór temu, że dzielił z Dannym łóżko - nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ma coraz mniej czasu. Jego uwadze nie umknęły tęskne spojrzenia, które Rachel od niedawna posyłała Danny'emu przy każdym spotkaniu, a mały ptaszek w rezydencji Edwardsów (dzięki Bogu za jakże liczny klan Kamekony - najlepsi szpiedzy na świecie) poinformował Steve'a, że w małżeństwie Rachel źle się dzieje.

Sama myśl o Rachel wkręcającej się z powrotem do życia i serca Danny'ego powodowała, że Steve ze strachu pogrążał się w wewnętrznej rozsypce. Danny należał teraz do niego, psiakrew, i on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru taktownie i w pokłonach wycofać się ze sceny, żeby ułatwić jej sprawę. Rachel była dobrym człowiekiem, ale Steve nie zamierzał oddać jej Danny'ego na srebrnej tacy. Równie dobrze mogła się z tym po prostu pogodzić i dalej być żoną bogatego i nudnego Stana, i żyć ze świadomością, że nie odzyska swojego seksownego byłego męża.

Samolot wylądował z lekkim stuknięciem o beton i pokołował ku budynkowi lotniska. Dobry humor towarzyszył Steve'owi aż do chwili, kiedy spostrzegł China czekającego na niego przy stanowisku odbioru bagażu. Ponura mina na obliczu przyjaciela sprawiła, że Steve'owi zamarło serce. Dobry Boże, nie, nie Danny. Proszę, tylko nie Danny.

Chinowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na gwałtownie pobladłą twarz i szeroko otwarte oczy Steve'a, żeby podejść bliżej i złapać go za ramię.

\- Nic mu się nie stało, Steve, o ile nam wiadomo, nic mu nie jest. - Machnął wolną ręką w kierunku wyjścia. - Zaraz powiem ci wszystko co wiem.

Steve odetchnął głęboko i wziął się w garść, rozluźniając śmiertelny uścisk na uchwycie swojej podręcznej torby.

\- To gdzie on jest i co się stało?

\- Pojedziemy na nabrzeże. Kono już tam jest. Opowiem ci wszystko po drodze.

**********************************

\- Zeszłej nocy Danny zostawił mi wiadomość na sekretarce. Miał zamiar sprawdzić informację o jakimś nielegalnym ładunku na małej łodzi rybackiej. Nie uważał, że sprawa jest na tyle poważna, żeby dzwonić po wsparcie. Ponieważ więcej się nie odezwał, założyłem, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale kiedy zadzwoniłem do niego z samego rana, od razu zgłosiła się poczta głosowa. No to pojechaliśmy z Kono do doków, żeby osobiście sprawdzić co jest grane. Znaleźliśmy tamten kuter, ale ani śladu Danny'ego.

Chin zatrzymał się na parkingu w pobliżu doków. Steve zauważył zaparkowany niedaleko samochód Danny'ego. Obaj wyskoczyli z auta i ruszyli w stronę pomostu, gdzie przycumowano "Sea Monkey". Na pokładzie widać było Kono rozmawiającą z wyraźnie wściekłym rybakiem w średnim wieku, który stał z założonymi rękami, patrząc wilkiem na trzech markotnych nastolatków.

Chin ze Steve'em weszli na pokład i Kono podeszła do nich z pochmurną miną. Wskazała ręką na wściekłego mężczyznę, a potem na trzech milczących chłopców, zerkających spode łba jeden na drugiego.

\- Pan Pukui pracuje dla wydziału biologii morskiej na Uniwersytecie. Ubiegłej nocy na jego łodzi znajdował się ładunek nielegalnie złowionych zwierząt morskich odzyskanych przez straż przybrzeżną, które on miał dziś rano przetransportować z powrotem na rafę. Wygląda na to, że ci trzej chłopcy pożyczyli sobie jego kuter i wybrali się na nocną wycieczkę, wyręczając go w tym zadaniu. Żaden z nich nie przyznaje się, że widział Danny'ego.

Steve skierował swoje najlepsze mordercze SEALsowe spojrzenie na trójkę rzezimieszków. Podczas gdy pan Pukui nade wszystko sprawiał wrażenie rozdrażnionego, chłopcy wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, ale skorych do buntu. Najniższy z nich, z nadwagą i dredami na głowie, przełknął nerwowo ślinę i Steve zmrużył oczy, skupiając się na nim. Ten chłopak złamie się jako pierwszy, kiedy zostaną poddani przesłuchaniu. McGarrett zwrócił się z powrotem do Kono:

\- Miej ich na oku, a Chin i ja przeszukamy łódź.

Mężczyźni zeszli pod pokład i przystąpili do pospiesznego przeszukania. W ładowni nie było wiele do oglądania - jedynie stos pustych plastikowych pojemników, sieci, akwaria i kilkanaście drewnianych skrzyń. Chin zajrzał za poustawiane skrzynki i stanął jak wryty.

\- Steve! Tutaj!

Steve podbiegł do niego i obaj uklęknęli przy znalezisku China. Z ich ust posypały się przekleństwa w mieszaninie języków, ponieważ natychmiast rozpoznali szkatułkę _tsukumogami_ , leżącą zuchwale obok kupki znajomych ubrań. Jakimś cudem magiczny artefakt ponownie uciekł spod kurateli profesora Takimoto.

Steve starannie zebrał dobytek Danny'ego. Buty, ubrania, telefon, portfel, kluczyki i broń - niczego nie brakowało. Stąd nasuwał się całkiem oczywisty wniosek, że minionej nocy Danny wszedł w kolizję z wędrującą po wyspie przeklętą szkatułką.

Piorunując szkatułkę wzrokiem, Steve oparł się pokusie, żeby celnym kopniakiem roztrzaskać ją o gródź. Jak tylko bezpiecznie odzyska Danny'ego, zamierzał wrzucić ten piekielny przedmiot w sam środek wulkanu. Niemal jakby artefakt czytał mu w myślach, rozległo się ciche _pop_ przemieszczającego się powietrza i szkatułka błyskawicznie zniknęła. Steve z Chinem wymienili ponure spojrzenia, kiedy dotarło do nich, co dokładnie się stało. Danny został porzucony gdzieś na otwartym oceanie wiele mil od brzegu, a oni nie mieli bladego pojęcia, jak długo utrzyma się jego transformacja.

Walcząc z poczuciem odrętwienia, Steve podniósł rzeczy swojego partnera i wyniósł je na pokład, gdzie pozwolił Chinowi zająć się przesłuchiwaniem, a sam na stronie po cichu wyjaśnił sytuację przerażonej Kono. Młodzi Hawajczycy nie bardzo byli w stanie im pomóc, bo żaden z nich nie zapamiętał dokładnie, dokąd zabrali morskie stworzenia, które znaleźli na łodzi. Co więcej, zatrzymywali się w kilku miejscach, aby bezpiecznie wyrzucić je do wody i uniknąć patroli straży przybrzeżnej.

Steve musiał się odwrócić i zacisnąć zęby, kiedy Chin - ostrożnie dobierając słowa - wypytywał o "rzadki egzemplarz małej rozgwiazdy o różowo-złotym ubarwieniu". Luka bez wahania przyznał, że wyrzucili ją najdalej od brzegu razem z kilkoma okazami ukwiałów i ślimaków, a także wspomniał, że nieźle się namęczył, odczepiając ową gwiazdkę od ścianki akwarium. Najwidoczniej Danny przywarł ze wszystkich sił do swojego pojemnika, a później do dłoni Luki, kiedy nastolatek go "uwalniał". Steve jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak nieodpartej ochoty, żeby przygrzmocić jakiemuś dzieciakowi.

Koniec końców nie mieli wyboru, jak tylko wypuścić całą trójkę. Pukui nie zamierzał wnosić oskarżeń, skoro chłopcy próbowali jedynie zrobić coś dobrego. Chin odprawił ich, wygłaszając wpierw surowy wykład odnośnie kradzieży i dając im słowo, że porozmawia sobie z Kawiką, żeby ten uważał na nich w przyszłości. Steve ze stoickim spokojem trzymał się na uboczu, snując ponure rozważania czy szpiegowskie satelity Catherine mogłyby namierzyć pojedynczą morską gwiazdkę. Nie żeby Cath w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać, odkąd ją rzucił, gdy zaangażował się w związek ze swoim partnerem.

Ponieważ w dokach nie zostało nic więcej do zrobienia, wrócili do swoich samochodów. Teraz mogli już tylko zawiadomić straż przybrzeżną, że zaginął członek ich zespołu - podając przybliżony obszar pobytu detektywa Williamsa - no i mieć nadzieję, że ekipa ratunkowa znajdzie Danny'ego w ludzkiej postaci, zanim zrobią to [rekiny tygrysie](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%BBar%C5%82acz_tygrysi). Steve dodatkowo zadzwonił z prośbą o przysługę do znajomego, który dysponował własnym helikopterem. Nie było takiej opcji, żeby przestał szukać, dopóki nie odnajdzie swojego partnera.

**********************************

W tym samym czasie Danny - jako mała wściekła morska gwiazdka - mozolnie parł naprzód po dnie oceanu, próbując wykombinować jakiś skrót na Oahu, bo kiedy wreszcie tam dotrze, zgotuje prawdziwe piekło tym, którzy go tak urządzili.

**********************************

Przez cały dzień przeczesywali okolice rafy w miejscach wskazanych przez trójkę nastolatków - i z wody, i z powietrza. Motorówki patrolowe oraz śmigłowce straży przybrzeżnej niczego nie znalazły, podobnie jak nie poszczęściło się Steve'owi i jego znajomemu, ani żadnemu z krewnych China i Kono, którzy wykorzystali do poszukiwań własne łodzie. Było już dobrze po zmroku, zanim Chin z Kono zdołali odciągnąć Steve'a od wody i nakłonić go do powrotu do ich siedziby na kilka godzin odpoczynku. Nie żeby Steve rzeczywiście zamierzał odpoczywać - przez większą część nocy nie odrywał się od komputerowego stołu, przeglądając morskie mapy i zdjęcia satelitarne i wyznaczając nowe trasy patroli oraz punkty do nurkowania na następny dzień.

Kono z Chinem zostali na miejscu i na zmianę chodzili się zdrzemnąć do swoich gabinetów. Żadne z nich nie miało odwagi poruszyć na głos tematu jednej małej morskiej gwiazdki zagubionej w ogromnym oceanie pełnym głodnych drapieżników, dla których rozgwiazdy stanowiły smakowitą przekąskę. Rekiny, duże ryby, [manty](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manta_\(ryba\)), większe rozgwiazdy, [trytony](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trytony_\(%C5%9Blimaki\))... nawet duże gatunki morskich ptaków były zagrożeniem dla rozgwiazd. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że ta konkretna morska gwiazdka była rodowitym mieszkańcem New Jersey - miasta, które nie słynęło z podwodnej fauny.

Poza tym, co się stanie, jeśli Danny nagle wróci do swojej normalnej postaci? Żadne z nich nie wiedziało z całą pewnością jak dobrze Danny radził sobie z pływaniem ani czy w ogóle potrafił pływać, bo kiedy zapewniał Steve'a, że "pływa aby przeżyć, a nie dla zabawy", to mogło to być najzwyklejsze opryskliwe jerseyowskie pozerstwo. Nie było tajemnicą, że jako przesiedlony mieszczuch Danny miał kilka niezbyt dobrze skrywanych kompleksów i to by do niego pasowało - przechwalać się umiejętnością pływania tylko po to, aby nie odstawać od zespołu, którego członkowie praktycznie dorastali w oceanie. Tak naprawdę żadne z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziało Danny'ego w wodzie, a pływanie w basenie znacząco się różniło od pływania w otwartym morzu.

**********************************

Dla Danny'ego-rozgwiazdy były to piekielnie długie noc i dzień. Najpierw padł ofiarą fishnappingu, a później bezceremonialnie oderwano go od jego bezpiecznego pojemnika i wrzucono w mroczne oceaniczne głębiny. Szczerze żałował, że nie miał możliwości przynajmniej ugryźć tego gówniarza, który to zrobił, bo mały gnojek zawołał radośnie: "Bądź wolna, mała gwiazdko!", kiedy bezdusznie upuścił Danny'ego w głęboką wodę.

Danny nie był do końca pewny, na czym dokładnie polegało bycie szkarłupniem - miał tylko parę niewyraźnych wspomnień ze swojej poprzedniej transformacji oraz oprawione śmiechem zapewnienia Steve'a i Kono, że współpraca z nim była "urocza". Ani jedno, ani drugie nie było teraz szczególnie pomocne.

Jednakże, wnioskując z pewnych dość przerażająco obrazowych programów na kanale Discovery, do obejrzenia których zmusiła go Gracie, Danny był raczej przekonany, że rozgwiazdy zajmowały niską pozycję w morskim łańcuchu pokarmowym, zatem pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po opadnięciu na dno oceanu, było znalezienie bezpiecznej szczeliny w koralowcu, w której mógł się schować, dopóki nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć gdzie się, do diabła, znajduje. Tak więc przesiedział w ukryciu większą część nocy, ubolewając nad swoim fatalnym szczęściem.

Danny z dużą pewnością podejrzewał, że to za sprawą tej cholernej przeklętej szkatułki był aż w takim stopniu świadomy swojego otoczenia - bo nie sądził, żeby rozgwiazdy w naturze mogły widzieć i słyszeć tak samo dobrze jak on. Co prawda potrzebował trochę czasu, aby przywyknąć do posiadania oka na końcu każdego ramienia, ale wystawianie jednego z nich z kryjówki - jakby używał peryskopu - okazało się całkiem praktycznym rozwiązaniem. Niemniej to było jego typowe szczęście: zostać przemienionym w coś stosunkowo powolnego i bezbronnego. Czemu, do diabła, nie mógł się zmienić chociażby w rekina? Danny był pewien, że byłby rewelacyjnym rekinem.

Gdyby był rekinem, mógłby podpłynąć pod samą plażę Steve'a - może po drodze napędzić stracha paru turystom z nadwagą - i poczekać, aż odzyska ludzką postać (co samo w sobie było kolejną sprawą, o którą musiał się martwić), a potem po prostu wyjść z wody i wejść do kuchni, i wypić pyszny kubek świeżo zaparzonej [kony](https://kawa.pl/artykuly/kawa-kona-unikalna-kawa-z-ameryki-polnocnej/)... Rozmarzoną kontemplację Danny'ego nad brakiem kofeiny przerwało nagłe pojawienie się pyska dużej [rogatnicy](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogatnicowate), która łakomie węszyła w jego kryjówce.

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, Danny wziął zamach i walnął ją z całej siły, zadowolony, że jego wapienny endoszkielet jest taki solidny. Zaskoczona ryba wycofała się pospiesznie, zostawiając w spokoju niezwykle dumną z siebie gwiazdkę. Nie co dzień się zdarzało, żeby jakaś ryba miała do czynienia z rozgwiazdą, która niegdyś spędzała mnóstwo wolnego czasu trenując z ciężkim workiem w Jersey. Danny z powrotem usadowił się wygodnie w swojej dobrze bronionej szczelinie i zdecydował, że czas na krótką drzemkę. Bądź co bądź, rano będzie musiał wyruszyć w bardzo długą drogę.

Niestety, pomimo napędzanego determinacją wczesnego startu, większą część swojego pierwszego dnia jako morska gwiazdka Danny spędził albo szukając schronienia, albo próbując się zorientować jak skutecznie manewrować swoimi pięcioma kończynami. Po całym dniu wędrowania w kółko po morskim dnie (Danny wiedział, że już wcześniej mijał tę gałązkę czerwonego koralowca), daremnego młócenia wody ramionami i mimowolnego przysysania się różnymi członkami do przypadkowych skał, odkrył, że nie tylko miał tendencję do potykania się o własne [nóżki ambulakralne](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C3%B3%C5%BCki_ambulakralne), ale przede wszystkim jego umiejętność pływania w tej postaci była gówno warta. Uznawszy to za ostateczne upokorzenie, spędził swoją drugą noc pod wodą, dąsając się w zagłębieniu pod jakimś kamieniem.

**********************************

Drugi dzień od zniknięcia Danny'ego zastał Steve'a wciąż przy komputerowym stole, wpatrzonego w monitor podkrążonymi oczami. Cała trójka podjęła decyzję, że muszą skoncentrować się na obszarze, który Luca wskazał jako miejsce wyrzucenia Danny'ego. Steve i Kono mieli wziąć łódź i nurkować, natomiast Chin ze znajomym Steve'a, Dave'em, polecą helikopterem i będą obserwować teren z powietrza. Straż przybrzeżna nadal uczestniczyła w poszukiwaniach, jednak wszyscy mieli świadomość, że wkrótce będą musieli przekierować swoje zasoby z powrotem do prowadzenia regularnych patroli.

Steve automatycznie zjadł i wypił jedzenie i kawę, które Kono postawiła mu przed nosem. Nie mógł pozwolić, by zabrakło mu energii na poszukiwania. Przyglądając się morskiej mapie, którą miał przed sobą, starał się zwizualizować najlepszy punkt do nurkowania. Raptem z całego serca zapragnął dostać w swoje ręce tę przeklętą szkatułkę _tsukumogami_ , żeby mógł ją wykorzystać do transformacji na czas poszukiwań. Sam wyśmienicie kontrolował swoją głowonogą formę, w przeciwieństwie do Danny'ego, który ledwo pamiętał swoją poprzednią transformację z powodu wstrząśnienia mózgu, którego doznał dzięki Wo Fatowi.

Steve przypomniał sobie zakłopotane, niepewne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Danny, kiedy ostatnim razem próbował mu opisać jego przemianę w morską gwiazdkę, i musiał potrzeć oczy, czując niespodziewane pieczenie pod powiekami. Danny był taki maleńki w tej postaci, a w oceanie żyło tyle ogromnych stworzeń, które polowały na rozgwiazdy.

Nagle Kono położyła swoją szczupłą dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnęła mocno.  
\- Głowa do góry, szefie. Danny to twardziel. Znajdziemy go.

Uśmiechnął się do niej bez przekonania i szczerze zapragnął, by potrafił w to uwierzyć. Następnie zwrócił się do China:

\- Zadzwoń do profesora Takimoto i sprawdź, czy szkatułka się u niego nie pojawiła. Dowiedz się też, czy profesor może nam powiedzieć chociaż w przybliżeniu, kiedy Danny powinien wrócić do ludzkiej postaci.

Nie zdradził Chinowi swoich planów wobec przeklętej szkatułki, jeśli ta kiedykolwiek znajdzie się znowu w jego rękach.

**********************************

Danny-rozgwiazda obudził się, kiedy słońce nareszcie zajrzało do jego kryjówki, i odważył się wyprawić na tyle daleko, by schować się pod kępką wodorostów, gdzie skonsumował na śniadanie małego małża. Myślał przy tym, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na [linguini z małżami](http://kuchnia.it/wloskie-przepisy/makarony/linguine-z-malzami) w taki sam sposób, i miał prawdziwą nadzieję, że nie zjada właśnie jakiegoś innego nieszczęsnego frajera, którego przemieniła przeklęta szkatułka.

Potem, używając wszystkich pięciorga oczu, rozejrzał się dookoła i spróbował chociaż trochę zorientować się w swoim położeniu. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia gdzie go wyrzucono, nijak nie wiedział, w którym kierunku się udać, aby wrócić na Oahu (psiakrew, tu na dole nie miał żadnego poczucia kierunku), oraz zdecydowanie brakowało mu sposobu, żeby tam dotrzeć, oczywiście oprócz jego własnych, wkurzająco powolnych, tycich [nóżek](https://iv.pl/images/17177045583925554859.jpg).

Niewiarygodnie sfrustrowany, usiadł i przez kilka minut przeklinał w myślach i wściekle wymachiwał wszystkimi pięcioma ramionkami, żeby odreagować, zanim uświadomił sobie, że to może przyciągnąć niechcianą uwagę i Śmierć z Przestworzy.

Kipiąc ze złości, przytwierdził się mocno do kamienia i zaczął poważnie główkować. Jeżeli zostanie na dnie oceanu, to prędzej czy później coś przypłynie i spróbuje go zjeść. Jeżeli będzie się przemieszczał, to coś innego spróbuje go zjeść. Jeżeli jakimś cudem uda mu się wypłynąć na powierzchnię, to jakiś cholerny wielki ptak definitywnie spróbuje go zjeść (Danny widział "Gdzie jest Nemo?" jakieś czterdzieści miliardów razy dzięki Grace). Nawet bezczynne siedzenie i pilnowanie własnego nosa koniec końców przyciągnęłoby uwagę czegoś, co spróbowałoby go zjeść.

Bycie rozgwiazdą jest do bani, uznał kategorycznie Danny.

Starał się obliczyć kiedy wróci do ludzkiej postaci, jednak teraz jego wyczucie czasu było tak samo mętne i pochrzanione jak jego wyczucie kierunku, więc naprawdę nie miał pojęcia. Cóż, musiał zrobić cokolwiek, a nie tylko siedzieć i czekać, aż zostanie czyimś Happy Meal'em. Może gdyby zdołał dotrzeć bliżej powierzchni, to by mu w czymś pomogło. Nie tylko miałby większą szansę na zorientowanie się w swoim położeniu, ale być może mógłby nawet zobaczyć fragment linii brzegowej, no i nie zaszkodzi być bliżej powierzchni, gdy odzyska normalną formę. Będzie musiał zaryzykować. Rozejrzał się wokół, wypatrując wysokiej rafy koralowej albo jakichś skał, na które mógłby się wspiąć.

**********************************

Steve wynurzył się z wody i niechętnie wdrapał się ze zmęczeniem na pokład łodzi, gdzie czekała na niego Kono, po czym powoli pozbył się swojego sprzętu do nurkowania. Oboje nurkowali od wczesnego rana, lecz bez rezultatu. Chociaż widzieli całe mnóstwo morskich gwiazdek - [korony cierniowe](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korona_cierniowa_\(zwierz%C4%99\)), [gwiazdy nietoperza](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bat_star), [wężowidła](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C4%99%C5%BCowid%C5%82a), [_culcity_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culcita_novaeguineae) itd. - to żadna z nich nie była Dannym. W głębi serca Steve wiedział, że natychmiast rozpoznałby swojego Danno jako morską gwiazdkę. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, usiadł razem z Kono, żeby odpocząć i zjeść pozbawiony entuzjazmu lunch. Żadne z nich nie wspomniało, że 'normalny' czas na powrót Danny'ego do ludzkiej postaci minął już dawno temu.

Podczas swojej pierwszej transformacji Steve był ośmiornicą przez dokładnie 24 godziny. Kiedy przemienił się razem z Dannym, odzyskali normalną formę po około 12 godzinach. Profesor Takimoto miał teorię, że czas trwania przemiany był uzależniony od różnych czynników, takich jak częstotliwość otwierania szkatułki i liczby jednocześnie przemienionych osób.

Steve mógł tylko liczyć na to, że skoro przeklęta szkatułka od wielu tygodni była bezpiecznie trzymana pod kluczem i ścisłym nadzorem (dopóki niezdarny student, który pomagał Takimoto katalogować artefakty, nie uwolnił jej przez pomyłkę - a Steve złośliwie miał nadzieję, że ten dureń zmienił się w kraba pustelnika na co najmniej tydzień), to to znaczyło, że czas transformacji Danny'ego potrwa znacznie dłużej. To mogło stanowić różnicę między życiem a śmiercią.

Steve momentalnie przestał żuć, ostatni kęs jego kanapki nagle stał się niemożliwy do przełknięcia. Nawet jeśli Danny przeżyje jako rozgwiazda, to jako człowiek będzie równie bezradny. Kiedy odzyska ludzką postać, będzie nagi i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek broni, na otwartym morzu pod palącym słońcem, i wkrótce dopadnie go wyczerpanie i odwodnienie. Nawet w optymalnych warunkach przebywanie na słońcu nie służyło Danny'emu - zamiast opalenizny, jego jasną skórę prędko pokrywały zaczerwienienia i bąble - więc podczas każdej wycieczki na plażę Danny smarował się grubą warstwą kremu z filtrem i robił co mógł, żeby zostać w cieniu. Steve podejrzewał także, że jednym z powodów, dla których Danny okrywał się od stóp do głów swoim "profesjonalnym" ubraniem, była właśnie jego wrażliwa skóra.

Steve widywał już wcześniej ludzi, którzy na kilka dni utknęli na otwartym morzu. Nie był to piękny widok. Mrużąc oczy, popatrzył na słońce. Zamierzał odczekać trochę, aż lunch ułoży im się w żołądkach, a potem wraz z Kono zanurkują ponownie, tym razem przesuwając się o kilka kilometrów na południe. Być może dzięki temu wystarczająco powiększą zasięg poszukiwań. Obejrzał się na Kono, a ona posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, który on słabo odwzajemnił. Domyślał się, że dziewczyna wie o nim i Dannym, ale z lojalności nigdy niczego nie powiedziała.

Uśmiech zgasł na ustach Kono, gdy patrzyła, jak Steve odwraca się i wchodzi do kabiny motorówki, a następnie uruchamia silnik, by popłynąć w nowe miejsce do nurkowania. Serce ją bolało na widok jego przygarbionych ramion i niemej udręki na jego twarzy. Steve - lepiej niż którekolwiek z nich - wiedział, co mogło się przytrafić jego partnerowi, a ona nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani zrobić nic, co by go pocieszyło. Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to wspierać go i modlić się, że znajdą Danny'ego zanim będzie za późno.

A jeśli go nigdy nie znajdą... cóż, Kono obawiała się, co by się stało ze Steve'em. Obserwowała jak Steve się zmieniał, odkąd Danny wdarł się do jego życia - jak ze stoickiego, wiecznie spiętego wojskowego typa zmienia się w faceta, który potrafił się śmiać i cieszyć życiem i który nie skrywał swoich uczuć, kiedy patrzył na swojego partnera. Chyba by tego nie zniosła, gdyby Steve to stracił. On już i tak poniósł zbyt wiele strat.

Pędząc motorówką, przepłynęli obok niewielkiego kutra. Kono rozpoznała na pokładzie starego kumpla swojego ojca i pomachała do niego. Joe był naprawdę miłym facetem i zawsze dzielił się swoim połowem z jej rodziną.

**********************************

Danny-rozgwiazda pospiesznie umknął za duży kamień i wcisnął się w wąską szczelinę między dwoma rozległymi koralowcami. Zastygł w całkowitym bezruchu, podczas gdy olbrzymi tryton, który od jakiegoś czasu go ścigał, przepełznął złowieszczo obok jego kryjówki. Póki co Danny z powodzeniem wymknął się jeszcze jednej głodnej rybie, unoszącej się tuż nad dnem mancie i rozgwieździe trzy razy większej od niego, która miała wobec niego jakieś miłosne zamiary - Danny był tego niemal pewien, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak gruntownie obmacywany przez tak wiele ramion, jeśli nie liczyć Steve'a-ośmiornicy. (Niejako przypomniało mu to jedną sytuację z przeszłości, kiedy jako żółtodziób w Newark musiał aresztować klientów baru dla transwestytów, którzy zgodnie twierdzili, że Danny jest "zabawnego rozmiaru".) Danny nie należał to tego rodzaju morskich gwiazdek, dzięki wielkie, jemu w zupełności wystarczał pewien SEAL, który czekał na niego w domu.

Przesiedział w ukryciu dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie nabrał pewności, że tryton sobie poszedł. Wtedy wytknął na zewnątrz jedno ramię, żeby ostrożnie się rozejrzeć, a następnie wygramolił się ze swojej kryjówki i podjął przerwaną wspinaczkę po zboczu rafy koralowej. Jak na razie nie miał szczęścia i nie udało mu się wspiąć na nic wystarczająco wysokiego, aby sięgało powierzchni oceanu, przez co powoli ogarniało go dość poważne zniechęcenie jako dodatek do fizycznego wyczerpania. Wyczuwał też, że wkrótce znowu zrobi się ciemno, zatem będzie musiał poszukać bezpiecznego schronienia, w którym spędzi noc, mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi się jako człowiek, utopiony i zmiażdżony między skałami.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od rozmyślania co w tym czasie robi Steve. Czy McGarrett w ogóle wiedział co spotkało Danny'ego? Co się stanie, jeżeli Danny nigdy nie odzyska ludzkiej postaci? Na tę myśl Danny zadrżał, uległ lekkiemu atakowi paniki i przez moment wymachiwał wszystkimi pięcioma ramionkami, po czym z determinacją kontynuował wdrapywanie się na rafę. Musiał wrócić do domu i znów zobaczyć swojego partnera oraz swoją małą córeczkę. Poza tym, prędzej piekło zamarznie niż on jeszcze kiedyś spróbuje owoców morza.

W końcu dotarł na czubek skalnej spirali i z nadzieją rozejrzał się dookoła. Tu w górze było jaśniej i Danny faktycznie był w stanie dostrzec niewyraźną, bladą kulę słońca jarzącego się ponad nim, czyli zdecydowanie znajdował się bliżej tafli wody. Nie żeby miał z tego jakikolwiek pożytek, ponieważ nadal ni w ząb nie potrafił pływać, a gdyby dał się unieść na powierzchnię i zaryzykował popłynięcie z prądem, to jakaś głodna mewa zgarnęłaby go w mgnieniu oka.

Podłamany swoją niedolą, klapnął na skupisko [pąkli](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C4%85kle). Nagle jakiś podskakujący cień na powierzchni w pewnej odległości od niego przykuł jego uwagę. Danny wycelował ku niemu trzema ze swoich kończyn i wytężając ze wszystkich sił swoje plamki oczne, wpatrywał się w czarny kształt, po czym z radości niemal spadł ze skały, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że widzi łódź. To była jego podwózka do domu! Musiał tylko do niej dotrzeć i wspiąć się na pokład, zanim załoga podniesie kotwicę i odpłynie.

**********************************

Na pokładzie "Delfina" Joe Leho złożył swoją gazetę i mrużąc powieki, podniósł wzrok na zachodzące słońce. Nie umiał się zdecydować, czy chce zostać tam na noc, czy wyciągnąć sieć i wrócić do domu. Po blisko pięćdziesięciu latach pracy jako rybak, Joe przeszedł na emeryturę, ale nadal lubił od czasu do czasu wypływać swoim małym trawlerem i zarzucać sieci. Tym razem próbował złowić jakiegoś tłustego [granika](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granik_wielki) albo [koryfenę](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koryfena) na [_luau_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luau) z okazji dwudziestej piątej rocznicy jego córki, które miało się odbyć w najbliższy weekend.

Wypatrywał też tego zaginionego gliniarza, o którym wszyscy rybacy rozprawiali przez radio od samego rana. Najwidoczniej facet został wczoraj wyrzucony za burtę przez jakieś łachudry. Joe miał nadzieję, że ten nieszczęśnik jeszcze żyje. Rekiny tygrysie bywały szczególnie niebezpieczne w tych okolicach rafy. Odłożywszy gazetę, Joe sięgnął do lodówki po schłodzone piwo. Może po prostu dokończy swój sześciopak, a potem popłynie do domu.

**********************************

Danny-rozgwiazda pędził tak szybko jak pozwalały mu na to jego maleńkie nóżki ku skrajowi skalnej iglicy, na którą się wspiął, przerażony, że łódź odpłynie, zanim on zdoła do niej dotrzeć. Był bardzo zmęczony i głodny i czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu energii. Kiedy znalazł się na stromej krawędzi iglicy i przygotowywał się do zejścia, zobaczył nieco poniżej szeroki grzbiet morskiego żółwia, płynącego leniwie w kierunku łodzi. Ogarnięty nagłą falą brawury i więcej niż odrobiną desperacji, Danny rzucił się ze skały. Na szczęście udało mu się spaść w linii prostej i wylądować z pacnięciem na czubku skorupy wielkiego stworzenia, i wczepić się w nią wszystkimi pięcioma kończynami. Ogromny, łagodny gad ledwie zauważył niewielki ciężar pasażera na gapę i dalej płynął spokojnie w stronę upatrzonej przez Danny'ego łodzi.

**********************************

Na "Delfinie" Joe zagwizdał pod nosem i zabrał się do podnoszenia kotwicy. Uporawszy się z tym zadaniem, uruchomił wyciągarkę i zaczął zwijać zarzuconą sieć. Jeśli dopisało mu szczęście, było w niej pełno tłustych koryfen. Zatarł ręce w oczekiwaniu. Już teraz prawie czuł smak wyśmienitej pieczonej ryby. Być może Alia upiecze też ciasto czekoladowe na deser.

**********************************

Oddaleni o kilka kilometrów, Steve i Kono wreszcie przyznali, że tego dnia ponieśli porażkę, i powoli skierowali swoją motorówkę z powrotem ku Oahu. Kono stanęła przy sterze, podczas gdy Steve zajął się radiem, sprawdzając czy ktokolwiek odnalazł Danny'ego. Nikt go jednak nie widział i Steve opadł ciężko na swój fotel, pocierając zmęczone oczy. Czuł, jak klatkę piersiową przygniata mu smutek, którego nie ośmielał się przyjąć do wiadomości.

**********************************

Pod powierzchnią Danny-rozgwiazda przywarł rozpaczliwie do podnoszącego się łańcucha kotwicy. Ledwo udało mu się go złapać jednym ramieniem, gdy żółw bez pośpiechu prześlizgnął się obok. Trzymał się mocno, aż w końcu wynurzył się z wody w jasne promienie słońca. Rozradowanie Danny'ego wywołane sukcesem jego planu zostało raptownie zgaszone przez ucieszony pisk olbrzymiej mewy, która zanurkowała w locie i spróbowała nadziać go na swój ostry dziób. Przerażony, Danny zamachnął się i walnął ptaka między oczy, wkładając w to wszystkie siły jakie mu zostały. Mewa zaskrzeczała z zaskoczeniem i zatrzepotała skrzydłami, żeby się wycofać. Jeden sztywny koniuszek skrzydła strącił maleńkiego Danny'ego z łańcucha i Danny zaczął spadać, wymachując szaleńczo swoimi drobnymi ramionkami, z powrotem do wody.

Ogłuszony Danny nie był w stanie nic zrobić, kiedy jego małe ciałko wpadło ponownie w głębinę. Czuł się zbyt wyczerpany i zdezorientowany, żeby choćby próbować płynąć, więc mrowienie towarzyszące transformacji było dla niego totalnym zaskoczeniem. Zszokowany, spróbował złapać oddech i natychmiast wciągnął do płuc wodę zamiast tlenu. Z desperackim trudem skierował się ku powierzchni i resztkami sił wierzgnął nogami, lecz w tym samym momencie spowiły go szerokie oka rybackiej sieci i pociągnęły go powoli przez wodę. Danny walczył, aby się wyswobodzić, szarpiąc rękami siatkę, lecz był to daremny wysiłek. Po paru chwilach przestał się szamotać, oczy mu się zamknęły i stracił przytomność.

**********************************

Joe wciągnął na łódź ciężką sieć, zadowolony z widoku tłustych, miotających się ciał [złotych tuńczyków](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tu%C5%84czyk_%C5%BC%C3%B3%C5%82top%C5%82etwy), które ją wypełniały. To był naprawdę obfity połów. Jednak kiedy przechylił krawędź sieci i wyrzucił jej zawartość na pokład, ze zdumienia aż wypuścił z ręki korbkę wyciągarki. Pośród koryfen i graników leżała bezwładna postać nagiego młodego człowieka. Joe błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim i uklęknął, żeby sprawdzić czy mężczyzna żyje. Z ulgą wyczuł puls na jego szyi.

Mężczyzną targnęły konwulsje i zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając słoną wodę, której się nałykał, więc Joe prędko ułożył go na boku i drżącą ręką poklepał go po plecach. Nie co dzień znajdował w sieciach taką zdobycz. Kiedy wyglądało na to, że facet nieco doszedł do siebie, Joe objął go ramieniem i pomógł mu usiąść. Uratowany mężczyzna wyprostował się chwiejnie, popatrzył na niego przytomnymi błękitnymi oczami, chwycił jego rękę i mocno ją uścisnął, nie mogąc jeszcze wydobyć z siebie głosu. Joe zauważył paskudnego fioletowego siniaka na jego skroni, pękniętą wargę i podbite oko. Prawdopodobnie facet miał też wstrząs mózgu, po tym jak został wyrzucony za burtę, i bez wątpienia musiał być spragniony jak diabli.

Poruszając się ostrożnie, Joe oparł wciąż oddychającego z trudem mężczyznę o stos sieci, które wcześniej reperował, i sięgnął do lodówki po swoje ostatnie piwo. Wdzięczność z jaką facet na niego spojrzał, kiedy pomagał mu się napić, przepełniła dumą serce starego rybaka. Zostawiwszy swojego gościa w przytulnym gniazdku z sieci, żeby dokończył pić, poszedł poszukać bardziej odpowiedniej w tej sytuacji wody i jakiegoś koca. Młody człowiek zdołał wychrypieć: "dzięki", gdy Joe go przykrywał, po czym osunął się bezsilnie na plecy, kurczowo przyciskając do piersi opróżnioną butelkę. Zaniepokojony, Joe raz jeszcze sprawdził jego puls, ale mężczyzna po prostu zasnął z czystego wyczerpania.

Rybak nie zwlekał ze zgłoszeniem przez radio swojego znaleziska, uruchomił silnik i skierował łódź ku nabrzeżu. Nie zdążył odpłynąć zbyt daleko, gdy do burty jego trawlera zbliżyła się z rykiem silnika spora motorówka. Rozpoznał za sterem małą Kono Kalakauę, więc się zatrzymał, by pozwolić młodemu mężczyźnie o rozbieganym wzroku, który jej towarzyszył, wejść na swój pokład. Kono, jak pamiętał, była teraz policjantką, tak samo jak Chin. Praca w policji była powszechna w całej ich rodzinie, co bywało przydatne, kiedy żona Joe'ego uparcie gromadziła kolekcję mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości. Miała ich już tyle, że starczyłoby na wytapetowanie sali balowej w ratuszu.

Steve ledwo dał Kono czas na zatrzymanie motorówki obok łodzi rybackiej, zanim przeskoczył na jej pokład. Posłał rozgorączkowane spojrzenie Joe'emu, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał ręką na stos sieci, gdzie oceaniczna bryza wichrzyła jasne włosy wystające spod grubego koca. Czując, że serce podeszło mu do gardła, Steve uklęknął i delikatnie odsunął koc.

Danny spał skulony w kłębek pośród sieci, trzymając luźno pustą butelkę po wodzie w podrapanej, poobijanej dłoni. Jego włosy i skóra wciąż były wilgotne i pokrywała je zaschnięta sól, ale nie miał poparzeń słonecznych, co wskazywało, że ludzką postać odzyskał niedawno. Na jego skroni widniał brzydki siniak, miał okropnie podbite oko i pękniętą wargę. Steve zbadał go ostrożnie i nie był zaskoczony, kiedy na boku głowy Danny'ego natrafił na guza ukrytego pod blond włosami. Czyli miał do czynienia z możliwym wstrząśnieniem mózgu połączonym z wyczerpaniem i nadmiernym wystawieniem na czynniki środowiskowe.

Dygocząc z emocji, Steve po prostu usiadł i przyciągnął Danny'ego do siebie, obejmując go mocno. Danny nawet się nie obudził, kiedy jego głowa oparła się ciężko na ramieniu Steve'a, a Steve tylko przygarnął go jeszcze bliżej do siebie, mając nikłą świadomość, że łzy spływają mu po nosie i kapią na głowę blondyna. Wydawało się, że nie może przestać dotykać Danny'ego, przesuwając dłońmi po jego krzepkim ciele, troskliwie szukając na jego torsie i kończynach innych obrażeń. Danny musiał walczyć o swoje życie, uświadomił sobie Steve, słusznie rozpoznając siniaki na jego rękach i podrapane kłykcie jako rany odniesione w bójce. To był doprawdy wielki cud, że Danny wyszedł z tego cało. Wreszcie Steve opanował się na tyle, by podnieść głowę i zwrócić się do uradowanego Joe'ego:

\- Dziękuję. Bardzo panu dziękuję.

Jego głos zdradzał, że uczucia ściskają go za gardło. Steve wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć - podnieść swojego partnera, przenieść go na znacznie szybszą motorówkę i dostarczyć go do szpitala. Jednak najwyraźniej nie potrafił zmusić swoich kończyn do współpracy. Mógł jedynie wtulić twarz w rozjaśnione słońcem blond włosy i trwać w bezruchu, przyciskając mocno usta do skroni Danno. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko zapachem Danny'ego - ciepłego, ciężkiego i żywego w ramionach Steve'a, czyli tam gdzie było jego miejsce.

**********************************

Steve stał niedaleko wschodniej szczeliny aktywnego [wulkanu Kīlauea](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C4%ABlauea), przyglądając się spokojnie, jak płynąca wolno lawa centymetr po centymetrze zbliża się do jego butów. Wyciągnął rękę i rzeźbiona szkatułka, tkwiąca w pobłogosławionej przez _kahunę_ sieci rybackiej, zawisła niebezpiecznie blisko strumienia roztopionej skały. Siatka zakołysała się, gdy szkatułka _tsukumogami_ na próżno usiłowała uciec. Steve trzymał ją tak przez kilka minut, by podkreślić powagę swoich intencji, po czym odłożył ją z powrotem u swoich stóp.

\- Mógłbym cię tam wrzucić i patrzeć jak się palisz, bo jestem całkiem pewny, że nie zdołasz uciec przed Pele. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie miałaś takiego zamiaru, ale prawie doprowadziłaś do śmierci człowieka, który jest dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie.

Znowu podniósł szkatułkę, tym razem trzymając ją odrobinę bliżej strumienia lawy, aby zaakcentować swoje słowa. Szkatułka wzdrygnęła się nerwowo.

\- Z drugiej strony, skoro przetrwałaś na tyle długo, że zyskałaś sobie własnego ducha, a mama zawsze mnie uczyła, że trzeba mieć szacunek dla swoich przodków, i skoro to właśnie dzięki tobie ja i Danny jesteśmy razem, zamierzam dać ci ostatnią szansę i zaproponować ci pewien układ.

Uklęknął i pochylił się nad szkatułką.

\- Zostaw Danny'ego i mnie w spokoju. Jeśli chcesz krążyć po wyspie, zmieniając ludzi w ryby, to może dla odmiany wybierzesz sobie paru przestępców? Czy to nie byłoby bardziej zabawne? Zostaw mnie i mojego partnera w spokoju, to nie wrzucę cię do wulkanu. Od tej chwili oddaję cię pod opiekę Pele. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym po ciebie wrócił.

Steve otworzył sieć i lekkim kopnięciem wypchnął z niej szkatułkę, posłał jej ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył szlakiem w powrotną drogę.

Szkatułka trwała przez moment w zamyśleniu, po czym uchyliła na próbę swoje wieczko, obracając się w kierunku wysokiej, barczystej postaci oddalającej się żwawym krokiem. Ale zanim mogła cokolwiek zrobić, para silnych, szczupłych dłoni zatrzasnęła ją stanowczo i podniosła do góry.

Piękna młoda kobieta odrzuciła na plecy gęste rude włosy ozdobione ognistymi [kwiatami _lehua_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metrosideros_polymorpha) i uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko do pojmanej szkatułki.

\- Słyszałaś go - zamruczała melodyjnym, niskim głosem. - Teraz jesteś pod moją opieką, _keiki_.

Jeśli o szkatułce można by powiedzieć, że przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, to ta szkatułka właśnie to zrobiła.

**********************************

Steve zaparkował pikapa na swoim podjeździe, wyskoczył z auta i pognał do domu. Lekarze nalegali, by zatrzymać Danny'ego na noc w szpitalu, nie tylko ze względu na jego uraz głowy, ale też z uwagi na jego skrajne wyczerpanie. Danny przespał całą drogę powrotną na wyspę oraz jazdę do szpitala i obudził się tylko na krótką chwilę, by popatrzeć zaspanymi oczami na Steve'a, kiedy już został przebadany i umieszczony bezpiecznie w szpitalnym łóżku. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i z widoczną ulgą, a następnie natychmiast ponownie zasnął.

Tego ranka Steve zostawił go śpiącego smacznie w ich łóżku, z notatką leżącą na szafce nocnej, po czym pojechał skonfiskować przeklętą szkatułkę od profesora Takimoto i wywieźć ją na Big Island, gdzie znajdował się wulkan. Teraz pragnął już tylko być ze swoim ukochanym. Wszedłszy do domu, zorientował się, że Danny zdążył wstać - z kuchni doszły go zapachy świeżo zaparzonej kawy i bekonu. Kiedy tam zajrzał, okazało się, że kuchnia jest pusta - na stole leżał talerzyk z okruszkami, a przez otwarte drzwi na lanai wpadała bryza znad zatoki.

Steve wyszedł na zewnątrz i znalazł Danny'ego opartego o filar, wpatrzonego w wodę, z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, tylko cienkie szare spodnie od piżamy, które trzymały się nisko na jego wąskich biodrach i opadały na jego bose pięty. Steve stanął tuż za nim, otoczył ramionami jego szczupłą talię, przywarł do jego pleców i delikatnie musnął ustami siniaka na policzku Danny'ego.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Nawzajem. - Głos Danny'ego w dalszym ciągu był nieco ochrypły na skutek połknięcia sporej ilości słonej wody. Blondyn oparł się o pierś Steve'a i rzucił groźne spojrzenie przelatującej mewie.

\- Jak samopoczucie? Nadal boli cię głowa?

\- Taa, ale jest coraz lepiej. Sen i jedzenie pomogły. Gdzie się włóczyłeś od samego rana?

Danny obrócił się w ramionach Steve'a i wtulił nos w łuk jego szyi. Złotawy zarost Danny'ego w intrygujący sposób drapał skórę Steve'a, przyprawiając go o dreszcze.

Steve mocniej objął Danny'ego, przycisnął wargi do jego rozczochranych włosów i przez chwilę po prostu oddychał jego ciepłym męskim zapachem.

\- Musiałem załatwić jedną sprawę. - Im mniej zostanie powiedziane o tej przeklętej szkatułce, tym lepiej.

Podniósł głowę i cofnął się o mały krok, nie przestając trzymać wolnej ręki Danny'ego, po czym ostrożnie odebrał mu kubek z kawą i odstawił go na bok.

\- Chodź tu na minutkę. - Poprowadził swojego partnera w stronę dużego hamaka rozwieszonego między dwoma palmami rosnącymi za domem.

Danny uniósł brew, ale ochoczo poszedł ze Steve'em. Uśmiechnął się z czułością, gdy Steve ułożył się w hamaku i pociągnął Danny'ego za sobą. Blondyn znalazł wygodną pozycję u boku wyższego mężczyzny i położył głowę na jego szerokim ramieniu, wzdychając szczęśliwie. Przyjemnie było leżeć w cieniu, słuchać szumu fal i patrzeć na chmury w taki leniwy poranek. Splótł palce z palcami Steve'a i przez jakiś czas milczeli, bujając się w hamaku, aż Danny zaczął ziewać. Znowu chciało mu się spać. Obok niego Steve chrząknął i lekko ścisnął jego dłoń, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami Danny'ego.

\- Um. Mam coś dla ciebie... - odezwał się, ale zaraz umilkł, prawie nieśmiało.

Zaciekawiony, Danny podniósł wzrok, przyglądając się twarzy Steve'a. Nie spuszczał go z oka, podczas gdy McGarrett sięgnął do kieszeni bojówek i wydobył z niej małe pudełeczko od jubilera, które niezdarnie wcisnął Danny'emu w dłoń. Policzki Steve'a pokryły się rumieńcem, a jego oczy patrzyły wszędzie byle nie na twarz Danny'ego i Danny mógłby przysiąc, że Steve'owi trzęsą się ręce.

Danny zamrugał, zerknął na pudełeczko i z powrotem na swojego przerażonego partnera. Już czuł, że jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim, idiotycznie szczęśliwym uśmiechu. Zabolał go od tego jego siny policzek, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Okej - wykrztusił.

\- Okej? - powtórzył nerwowo Steve, momentalnie skupiając spojrzenie na twarzy Danny'ego.

\- Jasne. Zróbmy to.

Danny uśmiechnął się promiennie do tego społecznie niekompetentnego przygłupa, który był jego partnerem.

\- Nawet nie otworzyłeś jeszcze pudełka! - zauważył Steve. Spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał: - Może ci się nie spodobać.

Danny delikatnie uchylił kciukiem pokrywkę pudełeczka. Ale się zawahał.

\- Nikt nie rzucił na nie żadnego złego uroku, prawda? - zażartował.

Steve'owi opadła szczęka i popatrzył wilkiem na swojego partnera, który był jak wrzód na tyłku.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

Danny wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha - _dałeś się podejść!_ \- i podniósł pokrywkę, odsłaniając tkwiącą w środku ciężką srebrną obrączkę. Tym razem to on rozdziawił usta. Ostrożnie wyjął pierścionek i wsunął go sobie na serdeczny palec lewej ręki. Pasował idealnie - maleńka srebrna macka ośmiornicy jak ulał oplatała jego palec. Danny poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy, i zamrugał gorączkowo, żeby się ich pozbyć.

\- Tak. Okej, tak.

\- Tak?

\- Tak, co tylko zechcesz, tak.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Steve rzucił się na niego i zaczął całować żarliwie gorącymi, wilgotnymi ustami. Jego dużym dłoniom nie brakowało łagodności, kiedy obejmował poobijaną twarz Danny'ego, lecz ani na chwilę nie przerwał pocałunku - łapczywego, niemal desperackiego, jak gdyby Danny mógł zniknąć lada moment. Danny zignorował ból pękniętej wargi, przytulił Steve'a mocno do siebie i odwzajemnił pocałunek, w pełni rozumiejąc ten sięgający w głąb duszy strach przez utratą ukochanej osoby.

Leżeli tak, spleceni w objęciach, całując się, aż ich usta stały się nabrzmiałe i lekko obolałe. Steve złożył jeszcze kilka delikatnych pocałunków na sinej szczęce Danny'ego i w kąciku jego podbitego oka, po czym pocierając nosem o ucho Danny'ego, szepnął:  
\- _Pe'ape'a_. Mój _pe'ape'a_. **

Przez jakiś czas wymieniali czułe pocałunki, aż wreszcie obaj zasnęli. Ciemnowłosa głowa zmęczonego Steve'a spoczęła ciężko na barku Danny'ego, wtulona w jego szyję, zaś ręce Danny'ego z siłą rozgwiazdy otoczyły szerokie wytatuowane ramiona, i mężczyźni drzemali razem, podczas gdy fale przybrzeżne szumiały im kołysankę, a wiatr od zatoki łagodnie bujał ich w hamaku.

**********************************

Następnego dnia przybyli do pracy spóźnieni i Kono musiała ukryć uśmiech na widok sennej satysfakcji, jaka malowała się na obliczach obu mężczyzn. Steve sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi go duma, a jego oczy pałały miłością ilekroć spoglądał na swojego partnera, natomiast Danny wyglądał niczym kot, który dorwał się do śmietanki - wręcz kipiał samozadowoleniem.

Jak mogli sądzić, że utrzymują swój związek w sekrecie - to było dla Kono niezbadaną tajemnicą. Kiedy zauważyła ciężką srebrną obrączkę na lewej dłoni Danny'ego, jedyne co była w stanie zrobić, to nie pisnąć głośno z uciechy. Nareszcie! Chin był jej winien kolejne sto dolców. Przez większą część ranka szczerzyła się od ucha do ucha, co obaj mężczyźni wyniośle ignorowali.

Około pierwszej po południu Chin wkroczył do głównego pomieszczenia ich siedziby z egzemplarzem [_Star Advertiser_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honolulu_Star-Advertiser) w ręku i zdezorientowaną miną na przystojnej twarzy.

\- Hej, chłopaki? Widzieliście ten artykuł o włamaniu do sklepu z biżuterią ubiegłej nocy? Niczego nie skradziono, ale po podłodze skarbca rozpierzchło się z pół tuzina fioletowych [jeżowców](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Je%C5%BCowce).

Steve jęknął cierpiętniczo i odchylił się na krześle, zakrywając dłonią twarz. Danny westchnął i zamknął folder, który właśnie trzymał.

\- Myślę, że pozwolimy HPD zająć się tą sprawą. Mam rację, McGarrett? - zapytał, patrząc wyczekująco na swojego partnera.

\- Masz świętą rację, Danno.

 

____________________________________

* Sea Monkey, Sea-Monkeys - handlowa nazwa [artemii (rodzaj skorupiaków)](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemia_\(rodzaj\)) sprzedawanych jako zwierzę akwarystyczne w USA, Kanadzie i Wielkiej Brytanii. (Sea-Monkeys/brine shrimp w angielskiej wiki - [klik](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea-Monkeys); słonaczek/ _Artemia salina_ w polskiej wiki - [klik](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%82onaczek))

** pe'ape'a - rozgwiazda (za: Illustrated Hawaiian Dictionary, [źródło](https://iv.pl/images/31181042608727378812.jpg))  
Plus ciekawostka: _ʻōpeʻapeʻa_ to gatunek hawajskiego nietoperza (źródło: [ang. wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaiian_hoary_bat)); w Polinezji/na Tahiti _pe'ape'a_ znaczy _kłopot/trudność/utrapienie_ ([źródło](http://www.huri-translations.pf/english/84.html)); po samoańsku ([źródło](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/pe%27ape%27a) _pe'ape'a_ to nazwa gatunku ptaków z rodziny jerzykowatych ([ang. wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swiftlet), [polska wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Collocalini))

 

 


End file.
